Chapter 6
Kiyomaro's Trump Card is the 6th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Gash is still lying in the grass after the man threw him into the ground. Kiyomaro, still immobile from being frozen to the ground, yells at him to get up and fight back. The man continues to taunt Gash, wondering aloud why a tool would even be angry, and at this Gash slaps away the man’s leg, shouting at him before headbutting him in the stomach. Kiyomaro notes that Gash has gotten even stronger than he was the day before, and tells him to go and get the red book back from the man. The man is sick of this and decides to just kill both Kiyomaro and Gash, and he readies another spell from his kid. Red book in hand, Kiyomaro has Gash look at the ice while he himself concentrates on his hatred of being trapped in the ice. The man casts another Gikoru, and amidst the smoke assumes he killed them, until a Zakeru launches toward them. The man saves himself from the attack by throwing his kid into the lightning. Kiyomaro berates the man for using the kid as a shield, and then tries to appeal to the kid, telling him he doesn’t have to do what this man tells him. But the kid smirks in response, and says that the man’s horrible treatment toward him is actually making him stronger, and that’s all he cares about. Kiyomaro is surprised to see this kid is just as twisted as the man. He watches them resolve to beat Kiyomaro and Gash, the kid being called Reycom, and the man Hosokawa. Gash tells them they’re going to lose, but Reycom tells him there’s a large difference in power between he and Gash and that Kiyomaro knows it, too. Gash gives a small pep talk to Kiyomaro. Another Zakeru and Gikoru collide, and Kiyomaro grabs Gash and starts to run and Gash exclaims he thought they were going to stay and fight. Hosokawa casts Furizudo and Reycom freezes Kiyomaro’s legs, and Kiyomaro and Gash fall to the ground. Just before Hosokawa casts another Gikoru, Kiyomaro remembers something about Gash’s book and casts the second spell, Rashirudo. A large shield juts up out of the ground before Gash and Kiyomaro and blocks the ice shards, and then launches them right back electrically charged toward Reycom and Hosokawa, hitting them head on. Kiyomaro is awestruck, and Gash regains consciousness and is amazed to see Kiyomaro defeated the bad guys. Kiyomaro with his frozen legs awkwardly hurries to Reycom so he can take him to the hospital. Reycom comes to and sees that nearby his book is on fire. He leaps out of Kiyomaro’s arms and frantically tries to put out the flames as he starts to become transparent. Kiyomaro freaks out as the book burns away entirely and Reycom has now completely vanished. Features Characters by Appearance * Hosokawa * Reycom * Kiyomaro Takamine * Gash Bell Locations Spells by Appearance * Gikoru * Zakeru * Furizudo * Rashirudo (Debut) VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation